Californian Sims Next Top Model Wiki
Californian Sims Next Top Model Cycle 5 Sims Next Top Model Cycle 5 is created by CalifornianSims based on 'America's Next Top Model' by Tyra Banks.For the 5st cycle ever,the 15 potential girls will be competing each other to be on top.The winner will appear in the cover of 'Vogue Italia' and also 'Beauty In Vogue'.A CoverGirl contract worth $100,000 is also a confirmed prize and a contract with the leading modelling agency VIP Models .http://www.youtube.com/user/CalifornianSims TOP 15 (In rank order) Episode 1 : Flawless Statue Woman 15 girls arrive in Jamie French Salon in Los Angeles,Ca for their makeover , some girl have dramatic makeover ! Alasia screamed out to the stylish because she wont have short hair cut , after makeover all girl go to top model house for first time and then had first photoshoot 'Flawless Woman Statue' ! Some girls do it very well but Alasia and Bobbie stuck in the momment and cant deliver great photos to the judges, in panel Bobbie imagined Tyra being nude ! Gezz.... *'First Call-Out :' Kendra Moses *'Bottom Two : '''Alasia Preston & Bobbie Sue Meyer *'Eliminated :' Alasia Preston Episode 2 : 'Haunted Bikini Models '14 '''girls remain have a party in top model house after Alasia went home , Mrs.Tyra Banks help the models to find they word for represented they brand , for photoshoot all girl paired in a team and they must translate they word into the photo.In panel crazy things happen when Tyra gets mad and Bobbie become emotional but Kendra, Audrey and Cameron had conflict with Bobbie and Tyra. In the end Persia and Anabella was send home because both girls cant deliver the message into the photo. *'First Call-Out : 'Sasha Thompson *'Bottom Three : 'Anabella Copp , Persia Lane & Valérie Tarud-Dominguez *'Eliminated : Anabella Copp & Persia Lane Episode 3 : Dress in Jungle 12 'girls remain had photoshoot in Houston,Texas ! Drama between Audrey,Bobbie,Cameron and Kendra become more seriously they fight and yelling each other and make other girls feel annoyed ! Marilyn get new makeover but she dont like it and she become more upset and then Alexandria and Valerie help her to make Marilyn feel better about her new hair ! In challenge models must styling and makeup herself and make one great pose because the winner of challenge will be save from elimination. *'First Call-Out : 'Alexandria Kmetko *'Bottom Two : 'Bobbie Sue Meyer & Valérie Tarud-Dominguez *'Eliminated : Valérie Tarud-Dominguez 'Episode 4 : '''''Black Lingerie 11 girls had interview with VIP Models Manager , Fausta failed to make first impresion and she was send home! 10 girls remain have fabulous runway challenge and the winner will have $5000 cash and one dress ! In panel Mila really cant impress the judges with her photo but Alexandria and Nadia placed in bottom two , and finally the judges decided to send Nadia home! *'First Call-Out :' Kendra Moses *'Bottom Two : '''Alexandria Kmetko & Nadia Langalia *'Eliminated : Nadia Langalia *'''Eliminated Outside Of Panel : Fausta Pietà 'Episode 5 : Street Fashion 9''' girls remain in this competition have little bit drama in top model house , Kendra act like Snow White because she think she must be a princess in this competition since she get 2 time best photo and then Audrey and Bobbie make a poison lemon for her . Benay and Mila have a trouble and make both cant stand each other, and both become enemy! Cameron and Sasha hoping they can step up her game in this competition , and in the middle of day all girl had photoshoot wearing street fashion! *'First Call-Out : '''Mila Angrossa *'Bottom Two : 'Alexandria Kmetko & Cameron Dian *'Eliminated : Cameron Dian 'Episode 6 : Petite Ninja Warriors 8 girls remain had little mock of go-see with Tyra and the winner last cycle Mrs.Katarina and the girl win this challenge cant be eliminated this week and for the winner of this challenge is Audrey,Bobbie and Sasha and after do that challenge the girls had photoshoot with theme "Petite Ninja Warriors".And at panel the judges decided to send Alexandria and Mila to home. *'First Call-Out : '''Bobbie Sue Meyer *'Bottom Two : Alexandria Kmetko & Mila Angrossa *'''Eliminated : Alexandria Kmetko & Mila Angrossa 'Episode 7 : '''''Covergirl Commercial *'First Call-Out :' *'Bottom Two :' *'Eliminated :' 'Episode 8 : '''''Haute Couture *'First Call-Out :' *'Bottom Two :' *'Eliminated :' 'Episode 9 : '''''Beauty Shot *'First Call-Out :' *'Bottom Two :' *'Eliminated :' 'Episode 10 : '''''Faux Fur with Cat *'First Call-Out :' *'Bottom Two :' *'Eliminated :' 'Episode 11 : '''''Runway Project & Covergirl *'First Call-Out :' *'Bottom Two :' *'Eliminated :' *'Final 2 :' *'Runner Up :' *'Sims Next Top Model :' CallOut (Tyra Call-Out Order) Category:Browse